Whiskey, Women & Wisdom 2: The Spicy Aftermath
by lilyjack00
Summary: The bedroom door slammed shut and Kitty Russell tackled an unsuspecting Marshall Matt Dillon with a vengeance, sending him sprawling backwards with a grunt onto her bed.


Whiskey, Women & Wisdom: The Spicy Aftermath

_As usual, this fic is intended for mature readers because of its vivid depiction of a consensual adult relationship._

The bedroom door slammed shut and Kitty Russell tackled an unsuspecting Marshall Matt Dillon with a vengeance, sending him sprawling backwards with a grunt onto her bed. Matt could've sworn he detected a low, predatory growl emanating from her slender, white throat as she crawled atop him, whipped his hat off his head, sending it sailing across the room, and then began kissing him with a fury.

"What's got into you, honey?" he murmured against her insistent mouth, although he knew exactly what had gotten into her. She was always like this when she got her back up, and that MacPherson woman sure had made Kitty's blood boil earlier in the saloon downstairs, first when she aimed her wrath at Kitty's youngest girl Flossie and then again when she tried to bring Matt into it and called Kitty some ill-advised names. By golly, Faerie Margaret had sure enough bit off more than she could chew when she tried to tangle with Kitty Russell.

But now that the dust had settled, Matt would be more than happy just to lie back and enjoy the fringe benefits. Kitty ceased any additional remarks from him by sliding her hot little tongue into his mouth. Further discussion was rather pointless anyway, he thought as he hungrily answered her ardent kisses with his own enthusiastic efforts, grinning like a kid in a candy store all the while.

He sensed her struggling with the buttons on his shirt until, beyond frustration, she sat up, straddling him, and huffed out a vexed sigh as she ripped his shirt open, buttons flying around the room while Matt blinked in surprise. "Whoa, Kitty, I don't know if I have another clean sh—"

"Shut up, Cowboy, and kiss me…" She attacked him with her impassioned kisses once more, plundering his mouth until he was positively breathless, trailing her lips down his throat and across his bare chest, the friction of her center sliding down his hips to his groin provoking a low moan from his throat. Suddenly he felt her teeth on his nipples, her playful tongue circling his sensitive flesh until a rather high-pitched giggle escaped his throat. "Hoo! Honey…you're…whoa!" He chortled again. "…right there. Yeah…"

Smiling archly against his pebbled skin, she increased the suction of her lips and tongue until his hands began winding through her tousled hair, already a wreck after scuffling with that hateful MacPherson woman. He was absent-mindedly pulling hairpins from her tangled red curls one by one and haphazardly flinging them across the room, in between his appreciative hisses and hums of pleasure elicited by her talented mouth.

Kitty shot a sultry gaze his way through stray curls falling in her eyes as her lips and teeth nibbled their way down his bare, quivering stomach, her hands skillfully unbuttoning his fly, thankfully with no damage to the pants this time because Matt was absolutely positive he didn't have another clean pair of those. He was going to have to stop by Mrs. Lee's and pick up his clean laundry because he was plumb out of…

Grunting as she struggled to yank his pants down over his hips, Kitty suddenly stopped. "Matt Dillon, where are your drawers?"

"Whattaya mean?"

"I mean you don't have on any underwear, Matt!"

"Ohhh!" he snorted. "I told you, honey, I'm runnin' low on clean clothes."

"Oh my heavens…" Clambering off of him, she rolled her eyes and stood up, walking to the end of the bed.

"I know, I know…" he sighed. She removed one dusty boot and dirty sock, not without a struggle, and pitched it over her shoulder. He continued wearily, "It's just hard to find the time to go by and pick up my laundry."

Kitty grunted again as she struggled to remove the other battered boot and sock, pitching them across the room. "Well, I've told you before, I can't go pick it up." She began the tug-of-war of trying to get Matt's pants down. "There's enough talk around this town about us as it is. Why, did you hear what that old heifer Mrs. MacPherson said about-?" Just at that moment she managed to yank his trousers free of his long legs, and he lay sprawled upon her bed, naked except for a rather tattered shirt, bunched around his shoulders. She stopped dead in her tracks and crossed her arms to admire the view. "Mm-mm-mmm…" Her appreciative scrutiny was accompanied by a delicately arched brow.

"What…?" Marshal Dillon inquired, eyes wide. He aimlessly scratched his belly.

"Nothin', Cowboy…." Kitty gave a crooked smile and shook her head as she sat slowly beside his feet. She murmured coyly, "You know, I owe ya' one."

He gave an enormous grin. "I know. I said I was gonna' hold you to…" His reply quickly died out as Kitty insinuated her green silk clad body at the foot of the bed between his ankles while her blue eyes drank him in. The rich fabric of her dress rustling against his naked skin along with her fingers trailing up and down his bare calves gave him gooseflesh. She leaned over, gazing hungrily into his eyes, and kissed his inner ankle, his calf, the soft skin behind his knee, her tongue flicking wetly along the way. Next came his inner thigh, and on to the opposite thigh, her lips leaving a damp trail wherever she touched him. His eyes were heavy and glazed with need as he watched her inching her way slowly upward. She let her soft, unbound hair graze him where he most desired her mouth to be, and he groaned in reply to her relentless seduction. "Kitty…" he hissed, and her tongue darted out to taste the salty sweetness at the head of his partially engorged manhood.

At last she placed her lips where his aching sex needed them most. Her nipping teeth traced a path down the pulsating vein on the underneath side of his silken shaft, his skin hot to the touch. Her hands kneaded his sac, her slick mouth and tongue laved a scorching path on his flesh. He felt a burning need for release, and he urgently caught her cheek in his hand. Her sultry gaze was filled with passion, and she replied, "Let me do this for you…" and took him in her mouth again. His guttural cries filled the room as his hot seed spilled behind her eager lips. He collapsed, passion spent, against the pillows as she licked him clean and kissed her way up his belly.

Her teeth nibbled at his neck and his fingers tangled in her hair as she asked quietly, "Are we even now?"

"I'll say…" Matt's voice was a bit weary. "I think I may owe you now, sweetheart…"

"Really?" Her breath was shallow as she gazed at him intensely.

He captured her sex-swollen lips in his and murmured in a low tone, "Really, honey…" then kissed her long and deep. She pulled away from him as he groaned at the loss of her warmth. Standing beside the bed, she pulled her skirts up, watching his reaction all the while, slowly untying her frilly undergarments and letting them drop to the floor. Then she determinedly straddled him, and Matt's eyes glazed over at the lovely view he was afforded, his elegantly-clad lover with her silken skirts bunched up in her arms, naked from the waist down. Her wanton expression told him all he needed to know, but he asked her anyway, "What do you want, honey?"

She swallowed hard. "You know what I want, Matt."

"Tell me, Kitty," he urged, his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip. "Tell me what you want…"

She groaned in frustration and inched forward, "Matt…"

"Tell me, sweetheart…" He stroked her creamy thigh with one index finger.

"I want you to kiss me…" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Kiss you?" He spoke softly, reaching up to gently tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Right here…" and her hand crept down her body to show him where she needed his lips to touch her.

A low growl emerged from his throat and he reached around to cup her bottom, pulling her towards him. She moved forward until she was on her knees straddling his head, her center directly over his hungry mouth. He eagerly parted her damp, red curls with his thumbs and slid his tongue along her swollen outer folds, deeply inhaling her scent—feminine sweat and sex and sweetness that was purely Kitty's. She cried out at the first contact against her aching body, unconsciously shivering at what Matt's talented mouth was about to do to her, and she held unsteadily to the headboard for support.

"Kitty," His hot breath branded the tender flesh between her legs. "You're so wet, honey…"

"That's because I want you so bad, Matt…" she answered breathlessly. Further reply was cut off when he stroked her bare bottom and pulled her firmly to his exquisitely soft mouth, his thumbs revealing her secrets to his burning gaze, his tongue tracing her throbbing inner lips until her head languidly dropped back on her neck and she didn't know how much longer she could last. Matt suckled her sensitive nerve bundle, making her legs tremble violently, and his searching tongue lapped away the sweet juices his ministrations produced in flowing abundance.

"Matt…" her voice shook as she repeated the only thing that existed to her in that moment in time. Tirelessly, he pleasured her, humming against her flesh appreciatively and whispering her name between her quivering thighs, until she felt her belly tightening and her toes curling and then she was falling down and down, and Matt was catching her. She felt his long fingers slip inside her slick opening as her intimate muscles contracted again and again and her wordless cries filled the room.

Then she realized Matt was stroking her perspiring face as she lay exhausted beside him on the bed. Her eyes opened just a tiny bit and he smiled at her and kissed her lips gently, and she shivered in pleasure tasting her essence on his mouth. "We're even now?" he whispered as he caressed her flushed cheek.

"You don't owe me anything, Cowboy." Blowing a curl out of her face and wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, she nuzzled his neck and murmured in a sated voice, "Paid in full..."

end


End file.
